Miss Independent
by Himuro Michiko
Summary: Ranka dies, Kyoya Loves, Can Haruhi learn to depend on someone?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to Kyofan101 for helping me when I drove myself crazy with this idea... :D_

_Chapter One:_

_Miss Independent_

_Miss Self-sufficient_

_Miss Keep-your-distance_

_Miss Unafraid_

_Miss Outta-my-way_

_Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no_

_Miss On-her-own_

_Miss Almost-grown_

_Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss Apprehensive_

_I said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

_Miss Guarded-heart_

_Miss Play-it-smart_

_Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

_When Miss Independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"_

_I?m so glad I finally see_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

_Miss Independent_


	2. The Beginning

Chapter Two:

* * *

><p>Kyoya's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked at my work. To an ordinary person it was all numbers. Nonsensical numbers at that. But to me, that's the way to get my head out of the clouds. The way to focus my attention from a petite, brown haired beauty, who albeit a commoner, is not plain. Well erase that, she IS plain; However, her true beauty shines through and most people in the host club knows this. Tamaki, our prince is in love with her. The little devils are in love with her. Even the wild type and his cute accessory. That is why, I the cool type, Kyoya Ootori, is focusing on my stocks and maths. If I can jerk my mind away from her I can convince myself I am not in love with her. I sighed again and looked at my screen and realized I had been typing my thoughts down. Again. For the nth time this week. I closed my laptop and went to look out the window. Jerking out of my thoughts I realized someone was knocking.<p>

"Come in" I called to the door where a maid stood.

"Bocchama, your father wishes to speak to you" the maid said bowing.

"Very well. Dismissed" I replied, straightening my tie and walking down to my fathers office.

"Come in, Kyoya" I heard as I got to the door.

Opening the door I walked in and went to stand in front of my fathers desk.

"You wish to speak to me Outo-san?" I asked.

"Yes, sit" I sat and father continued. "Kyoya, what do you know of the scholarship student? Fujioka Haruhi, correct?" He asked.

"Common background, top scores in the school, intelligence rivaled to mine. Very Blunt. Oblivious to how people care for her. Independent, Hard-worker" I would have went on but father interrupted.

"Do you care for her?" He asked me.

"She is of commoner heritage. She has no usage of me." I replied looking behind him.

"Hmm, I see. However, I think she will in the future and I wish for you to make her, your wife. You have a year for her to be engaged to you. She will be beneficial to us in the future. Not only that but she isn't scared by our name, and can stand up to you. That is all" Yoshiro told me and dismissed me.

Walking out I had no idea what to do as my father wanted me to marry the girl I was falling for. 'Hmm, this will be interesting' I thought to myself and smirked. 'I'm just glad I have an excuse to pursue her now'.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's Pov<p>

* * *

><p>I hate rain. I hate rain. I hate rain. Oh, did I mention I hate rain. Well actually that's a lie. I love the rain. a nice spring or summer shower is nice. However, what comes with the rain is what I hate. The lightening. The thunder. It reminds me of that day. The day mom never came back. The day that mom got shot.<p>

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy look its raining!" a five year old Haruhi states.<p>

"Yes, it is honey. Mommy has to go run to the store right now. We're having your favorite for dinner. Stay here and wait for Mommy okay?" Kotoko said.

"Okay mommy!" Haruhi exclaimed running to the window. "I'll wait right here for you mommy! Be careful I love you!" she exclaimed.

Kotoko laughed and said "I love you too."

Kotoko left the apartment and locked it. She hummed happily as she walked down the stairs. Turning she looked up at her window and she saw Haruhi waving happily. She waved back and continued on her way. Kotoko felt a presence so she hurried her steps up but that didn't work as well as she planned. One of the guys who was thrown in jail because of her stepped out in front of her.

"Lookie here, its miss lawyer lady with the pretty little kid" He jeered at her.

"Please excuse me, I have errands to run" Kotoko replied as she tried to get away.

"No you don't. You'll never have to run another errand again pretty lady. Such a shame. If only you had kept your trap shut you could have gone on home to your pretty little kid. But no you didn't so I guess we have to show you how to" He said as he pulled out a gun and shot her. The bullet making contact echoed through the air as lightening stuck and her body hit the ground as it thundered.

Where she was standing, Haruhi saw it all and ran and hid. The phone never rang that night til her father got home from the store. She knew they were calling about her mommy cause her daddy dropped the phone. She sat underneath the table rocking and crying but knew she had to stop. She willed her tears to stop to go to her father.

"Daddy, its okay. They were the bad people mommy put in jail a while back" She said patting his head. She was trying to be strong for her father. They were all each other had now. They had to be strong for each other and if he couldn't be strong for her then she'll just be strong enough for both of them.

Ranka looked up at her.. "Haruhi, did you see them?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes daddy. I was standing at the window waiting on mommy to come back.. She was just running to the store to get food.." She said sniffing.

"Haruhi...baby, its okay to cry. You're only five. Shhh" he said pulling her into his arms as they cried together.

* * *

><p>*end flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>BOOM! Lightening crashed and thunder followed dragging Haruhi out of her remembrance of that night. 'Hmm, I wonder where dad is' she mused to herself under the table holding her ears. The phone rang.<p>

"Hello, Fujioka residence, Haruhi speaking how may I help you?" She answered politely trying not to sound scared as the sky rumbled again.

"HARUHI! RANKA'S BEEN SHOT! HURRY, WE'RE AT THE BAR! I'VE ALREADY CALLED 911, THE AMBULANCE IS ON THERE WAY" one of Ranka's co-workers yelled but that didn't help Haruhi who had gone into shock after hearing her father had been shot.

She nimbly hung the phone up and sat down staring out the window. 'Dad, shot, alone' was all that was going through her head. She picked up the phone and dialed a number that came to mind but she didn't know who she was calling.

"Moshi Moshi, Kyoya Ootori speaking" the voice said.

"Dad. Shot. Alone." She barely managed to make out and broke down crying. "Kyoya I don't know what to do my dad's been shot".

"Where are you at Haruhi?" Kyoya asked shrugging on his jacket and grabbed his keys running out his mansion.

"Home..." I replied, my voice voided of any emotions.

"Stay there, I'll be right there". Kyoya ordered snapping his phone shut jumping in his car. He went on his way to her apartment making phone calls telling everyone whats going on and ordering Ranka to be transferred over to an Ootori Hospital.

* * *

><p>Okay so thats Chapter two! :D Check out my other disclaimer! Chapter three to be posted soon! Loves3<p> 


	3. Dependence

**A/N:  
><strong>So I wasn't completely happy with this chapter but I couldn't think of much anything.

**Disclaimer:**

I am not talented enough to write and draw OHSHC!

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I fell towards the floor not knowing what was going on. I vagely heard Kyoya tell me to stay put but I wasn't sure if I had. I was all alone, always trying to be independent. No one knew how much I needed my dad. Sure I wanted to become a lawyer like my mom but what am I going to do now? How am I going to pay the bills? How am I going to eat. All these questions were running though my mind and I had no idea what to do. The storm wasn't even scaring me now. I was lost in thought staring blindly out at nothing. I saw nothing. I saw my father talking about how he hated Tamaki. I saw my father trying to get me to date Kyoya numerous amounts of times. I saw him scheming with the twins to get me in a dress. I saw him eating cake with Honey and Mori. I saw him drapped over Mori exclaiming "Oh Mori-kun, you have such well defined muscles!" Now, that memory usually brings me smiles but tonight all it brought was more tears. I was crying more than I ever had. 'When is Kyoya going to get here. I need him. I need somebody. I'm not totally reliable on myself. Someone has to be here for me. I can't be alone like this anymore. I'm tired of feeling like this. Tamaki needs to quit calling me his daughter... it will only make the pain worse now... I heard the door unlock and footsteps come in.<p>

"Haruhi?" I heard distantly and I broke down more.

"Haruhi, shh calm down its okay, I'm here. I'll always be here" Kyoya said which broke me down more.

I cried on him til I was out of tears.

"Is he going to be okay, Kyoya-sempai?" I asked.

"We'll see when we get to the hospital but for now, we need to go if you want to see your father" he said grimly looking down at his watch.

Nodding I followed him out to limo and climbed in silently. I watched the scenery go by and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know what she is going to do if Ranka dies. He's her only family, The one that she depends on. Thats saying something since she doesn't depend on anyone. I know that she loves him, that she would willingly lay her life down for him instead of him dying. I was surprised when I walked into the apartment and didn't find her hiding under her table. The storm is pretty bad but it doesn't seem to be affecting her. O she is more in shock then I know. Her face is white, I noticed and shes shaking. I grabbed a blanket from behind us and put it over her. Her face is pulled down into a frown. I wonder what she's dreaming. I know why she's scared of thunder and lightening. Ranka told me. He told me how she use to love it til the night her mother died. I mused on this point as I looked out the window. Her mother had been shot by a schoundal who she had sent to jail. Maybe that was why she was so openly crying tonight. Usually she wouldn't. 'She always was to brave' I thought.<p>

"Ootori-sama, we are here" My driver told me.

"Thank you Tori" I replied.

Waking up Haruhi, I got her out of the limo and we made our way into the hospital. We didn't have to stop to figure out where Ranka's room was since I knew. We went there. Haruhi had stopped crying by this point but went white when she stepped in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was white. She didn't know what to do so she turned around but she tried to bolt. Kyoya easily caught her.<p>

"Haruhi, you can't run away from this. He's your father. You need to be here for him. Its okay to break down every once in a while. You don't have to be strong all the time. I'm here for you" Kyoya said.

Haruhi broke down. There was no way that she could pull her act together after hearing him say that. She knew later on that he may regret saying that but for now it was nice crying in his shirt. He smelt nice she realized. Kinda like a chocolate mint seduction, if she had to put it into words. Sure she felt bad for getting his shirt messy with her tears but she couldn't do anything else.

"Haruhi!" exclaimed the twins and everyone else as they came running into the lobby.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru said gently looking at her.

That only made her cry harder into Kyoya as she gripped his shirt.

"Give her time. She's getting it all out right now. She's had a bad day with the storm and the phone call. She needs to cry" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. He patted her on her back rubbing circles.

"DADDY'S HERE FOR YOU MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!"

She sniffled and shot a death glare towards Tamaki that even had Kyoya shivering. "YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. FATHER. MY. FATHER. IS. IN. THAT. ROOM. IF. YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. KEEP. CALLING. YOURSELF. MY. DAD. THEN. LEAVE!" She exclaimed .

Tamaki cowered in a corner but left her alone. She gulped and went into her fathers room.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw my father hooked up to that machine. I wonder why someone would shot someone so wonderful. On a night just like mom's death.. I really hoped my dad didn't die tonight. What would I do?<p>

I walked towards him and grabbed his hand when I got to him.

"Daddy, I love you. Please don't die. I need you. Who else is going to exclaim that I'm to independent and that I need to loosen up. Please don't die. Not tonight... not like mom did..." I said with tears in my eyes. I kissed his forehead and walked out to get myself something to drink and clean up my face.

I went to the washroom and splashed some water on my face and made myself decent. I decided to get myself some coffee after this. I walked out and went to find Kyoya to ask him where I could get some. Lord knows I need it. I haven't eaten at all today.

"Kyoya, where can I get some coffee? I need something in my system. I've not eaten anything all day and I doubt I could eat at the moment." I asked him.

"Follow me" he said walking away.

I followed and found where to get it. I poured myself a cup as Kyoya got a call. His face went white but I payed no mind as my mind was more focused on other things at the moment.

"We'll be right there" I heard him say and flip his phone shut.

"Haruhi...I'm sorry, we need to go. Your father just flatlined" Kyoya said with a look of regret.

I dropped my coffee as the world went black.


	4. Death, Confession

**A/N: Hello All! :D I hope everyone has been having a good day/night... well anyways onto a thanks of sorts. I would love to thank all my supporters and everyone that has been reading this. I know it isn't the best out there, that is why I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. I merely write this because it helps me relieve my stress. Please, if you have any questions, or want a particular scenario or a song fic, send it to me and I'll try the best I can. Onwards to the story..**

_**Disclaimer: I own Ouran as much as Kyoya and Haruhi had kids in the anime/manga. :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>No ones' POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will she be okay?"<p>

"What happened!"

"Haru-chan wake up please!"

"Ahh"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MOTHER! I KNEW YOU WERE NO GOOD FOR MY DAUGHTER"

Ugh, Haruhi thought. 'Can they EVER shut up. They are entirely to loud'. She tried opening her eyes, but the lights were too bright for her so she shut them again.

"AHHH she woke up!"

"YAY! Haru-chan is alive Takashi!"

"Ah"

"Well, Haruhi, I know the lights are bright so try opening your eyes slowly okay?" Kyoya stated.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Tamaki was in his woe-is-me corner stating "I just wanted to be here for my daughter". The twins were holding onto each other looking worried. Honey was pushing cake around, Takashi was just looking at Honey, and Kyoya was next to her looking at her chart.

"Well it seems as you fainted from shock and exhaustion. How often are you sleeping Haruhi? And when your not sleeping, WHAT are you doing?" he asked as the room stilled. Everyone wanted to know.

Tapping a finger to her chin she thought about her day. "Ano...lets see, I usually wake up around four am to study, get ready for school by six, leave home, get there by six forty five, go to club, do school studies, go to club, leave around four-thirty/five, go home, On Monday's and Wednesday's I go to the supermarket, get home, cook dinner eat by 8 pm. Shower for 30 minutes, Study til 10. Make sure Dad gets to work safe, go to bed by 10:30. But this past week I've not been sleeping well due to the storms... ano its okay though, I made it through just fine!" She said cheerily.

The Hosts were shocked to say at least. They had no idea that she did so much. Even Kyoya who knew everything, did not know just how busy she was. 'How can she seem like nothing is wrong with her schedule?' everyone thought.

"-pai?" Haruhi looked at Kyoya quizzically. "Sempai are you alright?" She asked him sweetly.

Why is she asking him if he is alright, when its obvious that she isn't he thought clearing his throat. "Yes, I am fine Haruhi."

"Any news of my father?" She asked and the room stilled once again.

"Oh Haruhi...we think the doctor needs to tell you, let us call him..." Kaoru said grabbing her hand while Hikaru grabbed her other. They knew that she was going to need them but they didn't want to be the ones to tell her that the only person that is allowed in her heart, died. Their eyes connected above her head and a silent agreement was made. 'We will be here for her. She is going to need someone, even if she says she doesn't.'

"Ah, Miss Fujioka you're awake now." The doctor said coming in.

Haruhi gasped and looked over at Kyoya who smirked at her.

"Haruhi, meet my brother, Akito. He's your doctor and your father's."

"Nice to meet you Akito-san, Please take care of us" Haruhi said to the young man who looked like an older version of Kyoya.

"Ah, you all need to get out of the room please, I need to talk to Miss Fujioka alone." he said looking around.

Haruhi's eyes meet with Kyoya's and an unspoken message was sent. 'It's okay, I'll be fine, Don't worry about me'. Her eyes seemed to say. Sighing, he ushered everyone out of the room and waited til they could go back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miss Fujioka, Your father was shot in a vital organ, and I hate to tell you that he did not make it. However, that does NOT give you an excuse to work yourself to a point of exhaustion that you pass out. I will be ordering my brother to watch over you to make sure you take care of yourself. Am I understood?" Akito said looking at her with a pang of regret. From what Kyoya had told him, she had lost her mother at the same age Kyoya did. Four. He knew that she was terrified of thunder, but not so much of lightening. He knew she was very independent and swore she didn't need anyone to take care of her. He knew, her mother was shot in this type of weather, as well as her father. He also knew that she just lost the only family member she had left and she would withdraw more into herself. He hated seeing Kyoya like that and he was going to do everything in his willpower, to see the only girl, that his brother liked and was willing to do anything for, well, he was going to make sure she didn't wind up like that. "Miss Fujioka? Are you okay?" He asked.<p>

"Dad's dead?" She said as if to confirm it.

"Yes, I'm sorry Miss Fujioka... would you like me to send my brother and his friends in now?" he asked politely knowing that she was going to decline his offer.

"No thanks, I think I would like to think for a while" She said staring out the window.

"As you wish. There is an emergancy button on the side of your bed if you find you need anything. Don't hesitate to call us." He said walking out of the room. Last thing Akito heard was a sob and a soft "papa...". He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I clenched my jaw. How long was it going to take for my brother to tell her and come and get us for her. Well hell, I know she isn't going to want us to see her. She's one of those kinda people who don't like people seeing her weak. She's very independent and refuses to be weak. I can only image what she's going through. Her mom died, and now her father. Her father being the last of her family. What will she do now? Where will she go? How will she pay her rent? Did Ranka have a will? All these thoughts were going through my mind as I typed nonsense on my laptop. I clenched my jaw as I heard Tamaki go into another rant about his 'suffering daughter, and how she needs him now'.<p>

"Tamaki" I called

"Yes Mother?"

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to say that she's your daughter, when her father, her REAL father, just passed away?" I said

Tamaki blanched and shut up.

I looked over at the twins who were playing some sort of game. "Kaoru, Hikaru"

"Yes oh mighty shadow king?" They replied

"Please go get Haruhi something to eat. I'm sure she will need it."

"Sure thing" They replied as they sprint off.

Sighing I looked over at Honey and Mori. Honey was asleep on Mori's lap. Mori was staring blankly at the wall. I pushed up my glasses and stood up when Akito walked in.

"Onii-san, how is she?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"She'll be just fine Kyoya. But as her doctor I've given her a prescribtion of extra care and being under watch from a certain Kyoya Ootori. Mainly because she doesn't take care of herself already and if she continues to do so, it could be dangerous for her health. Not only that I don't want her to withdrawl more into herself than she already had. So take care of her okay?" he replied.

"Sure, can we see her?" I asked as everyone woke up or came in the room.

Sighing, Akito replied "Well, you can if you want to;however, I don't recommend it. She doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But, if you want to and deem it necessary to when I tell you she's crying and alone by all means, do as you wish." he finished smirking.

He smirked at the hidden message in his brother's speech and bide adieu to him. He walked to Haruhi's room to see her curled into a little ball asleep. He went in and shut the door. He loomed over her, moving her hair out of her face. "Maybe some day I'll have the guts to tell you this to your face, I love you Haruhi Fujioka. I always will and you'll never be alone. No matter how much you try to push us all away." I finished saying and sat down holding her hand. Soon sleep got to me and I fell into a deep slumber.


	5. The Twins and the truth

**Nobodys POV**

* * *

><p>Haruhi blearily opened her eyes. 'What happened to me?' She said as she stretched and yawn. Looking around she noticed a sleeping Kyoya. 'He looks cute when his defenses aren't up', she thought then blushed. She continued to look around. Noticing where she was, she let out a strangled sob. 'That's right, my dad is dead. I have no one. No place to go.' She thought to herself tearing up.<p>

"Haruhi, its okay to cry you know?" a voice said from the door

She looked up to see Kaoru leaning against the frame.

"No it isn't. If I cry, will it bring him back? I didn't cry when mom died, I won't cry when dad...well I won't cry now."

"Haruhi, you're not alone. We're all here for you. Kyoya-sempai stayed here last night because he didn't want you to wake up alone.."

"He stayed? But why?"

"Hikaru and I would have stayed but Kyoya said it would be problematic if we stayed. He definatly wouldn't allow Tamaki to do it knowing how he irrates you so. Plus, we figured his act is too much right now." Kaoru explained.

"What about Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai?"

"Well, Honey and Mori had already left to go take care of something..."

"Oh..." Haruhi said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

To that her stomach rumbled. She smiled sheepishly. "I guess so. I didn't eat at all yesterday and the day before that all I had was lunch."

"You need to eat more than that Haruhi" a chastising voice came from the door way.

She looked up to see Hikaru holding a plate of food. Pancakes and maple syrup to be exact. Haruhi smiled. She didn't know how they knew her favorite morning food, but she was glad they did. She didn't love the syrup as much as the twins but she still loved it. She smiled at him and ushered him in. "Hikaru, I do take care of myself. I had fallen asleep the day before, and didn't wake up. Then yesterday, I got caught up in studying. I was waiting on dad to get home to cook dinner and that's when I got the phone call. In which I lost my appetite."

"Ah well.. okay but please take better care of yourself." The twins said simultaneously.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to stupid people chatting. 'Who the hell is awake at this time in the morning' I wondered. I opened my eyes and looked around. "Ah, Haruhi, you're up now. Good. How do you feel?"<p>

"I feel fine Sempai, thank you. Ano, is it true that you stayed last night because you didn't want me to wake up alone?"

"Who told you that?"

Haruhi's eyes shifted over to Kaoru. "Kaoru...ano, why?" Kaoru smirked at him while Hikaru sent him a wink.

"Because, I need to plan their demise for thinking something as simple as that. I merely stayed because I knew you would want someone and I was the only logical choice." He said smirking back at the twins.

Haruhi bit her bottom lip chewing this information over. "Oh...Sempai can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead"

"What makes you the logical choice? I mean, Kaoru and Hikaru are my best friends... Tamaki drives me insane, but it would take my mind off my father as how he would drive me to wanting to throw myself out that window, " she said pointing. "And Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai I can easily talk to."

With everything she said, it drove a stake through his heart. The twins were elated as they were Haruhi's best friends. They knew she had feelings for their sempai. They also knew their sempai had feelings for their fellow underclassman. They also knew, they thought they were insane. Kyoya wouldn't go for her because she was a commoner. She was an asset and they highly doubted that his father would like Haruhi. Haruhi, on the other hand, was worried because she thought she was insane. She thought that she liked Kyoya because he was someone that would let her have her quiet and not ask questions. She thought he was the devil himself. That's why she thought she was insane. I mean, why would the devil have feelings for her?

"Honestly, Haruhi. Do you not want to spend any time with me? I can be nice sometimes too". Kyoya said.

Everyone stilled. Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she blushed and the twins were trying not to laugh. Hikaru failed miserably and laughed. "Kyoya-sempai, your persona doesn't allow you to be nice. However, since I KNOW where you're coming from", Hikaru said looking at him telling him mentally 'I know you like her,' "I'll be nice and not say anything.".

"Ano, Hikaru...you just said something." Haruhi pointed out. This time no one could help it as the twins burst out laughing and Kyoya sniggered. She looked around confused.

While everyone was laughing she was beginning to fall back asleep. The twins noticed this and moved the plate of food they had brought her.

"Kyoya. We need to talk" the twins said as they made their way out the door.

Nodding he followed them out after a glance at Haruhi's face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twins POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'Kyoya needs to know how Haruhi feels Hikaru'<p>

'Maybe, but we don't know for sure that is how she feels.'

'Hikaru, he likes her and with that comment he's going to think that she doesn't like him when we know she does. We've seen the looks she gives him. I don't think she realizes that she gives him a look but she does. And its different than all the looks we recieve.'

'Fine, we'll tell him but if Haruhi gets mad at us, you are going down my dear little brother.'

Kyoya who had been watching the silent exchange cleared his throat in attempt to get their attention.

"Kyoya, it has come to our attention that you have feelings for our dear toy. And we want to warn you. IF you hurt her you will be picking up pieces of yourself in the afterlife. We don't see what Haruhi sees in you and we don't want to. Just be warned. She is a part of our world and as much as we don't like sharing her. We'll share with you, If you respect our wishes. Do NOT hurt her. And we get one day a week to ourselves." The twins finished giving him Victory signs.

Kyoya thought this threw. 'They know I like her. Oh god, they are going to kill me.' -Inner Chibi Kyoya pacing back and forth freaking out.- 'Wait, they said something about her like me, it's not true is it? She just basically down graded me and they are telling me she likes me? Are they nuts? And sharing? What the hell? Since when do I share? If I get Haruhi, then she will be mine and only mine. Oh wait, they just want her to play with.. well they are best friends.. Haruhi wouldn't give them up... well as long as they don't do anything inappropriate I guess we could share...What the hell?' Kyoya looked at them with a blank face. "Why would she like me? Why do ya'll think I like her?"

The twins smirked at him and said "Figure it out yourself Mr. Shadow King. Later" They waved as they walked off.

'Now we wait dear brother, now we wait.' They thought together.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I went back into Haruhi's room and sat down thinking about what the twins had said. I knew she didn't like me. I heard my named muttered and looked over at Haruhi. 'Why did she mutter my name I wonder' He thought as he opened his laptop. Tomorrow he would start with the seducing Haruhi Fujioka plan. He sighed and looked at his list once again. I smirked and closed my laptop then walked out of the room.<p> 


	6. The start of his plan

**A/N: omg, you have no idea how long this chapter took to write. I can usually write one chapter in a day but this one gave me hell. Don't include the fact that Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for a week and a half, and then I was sick and my computer acted up. And I'm so so so very sorry that this chapter is short. I couldn't really think of much. Jeez, well hopefully Everything will get better and you'll forgive me :D. Loves -Himuro Michiko.**

* * *

><p>"Sugio!" Haruhi said as she was looking around the mansion. She had just gotten out of the hospital and she was staying with the twins. It was not an issue as their parents loved her and treated her as their own child. She knew this yet she felt awkward accepting this proposal. She had learned in her fathers will that the apartment was taken care of and she could stay there seeing as how her father had bought that apartment. She just didn't want to go back at the moment. She knew eventually she'd have to go back, as she couldn't see herself staying here all the time but it felt nice knowing that she would have someone take care of her for a while. She looked around the mansion and its decor. She noticed a vase that looked just like the one she broke and she laughed at the irony of it. 'Stupid vase, if I had never broken you then I wouldn't have friends like these guys'. She thought looking at the host club who was throwing her a "welcoming to the mansion home party". Thats what Tamaki declared it since she would still have her own home but now she has a "mansion home" as well.<p>

Kyoya was watching Haruhi think. He always thought her facial expressions when she was thinking were cute. No matter what. He noticed her looking at the vase and he too grinned. Of course the twins saw this and started to make fun of him. "Kyoya-sempai is grinning boss!" "Yah, I wonder why boss?"

"Kyoya is it true? Are you really grinning? I know why you devilish twins, its because our wonderful daughter is out of the hospital finally! We must celebrate this!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Shut up." Kyoya said.

"I'm sure Sempai is not that excited about me being out of his hospital Tamaki-sempai. It only means that he can't add on to my debt anymore."

"Contrary my dear Haruhi, I can and I will. After all, if you leave the Host Club our profits will go down by 45%. You are the second most popular host we have and I..we can't afford to lose you" Kyoya said. 'Why does she think all I am about is my money? This seducing her will be more hard than I thought. Oh well lets give her a drink. "Haruhi, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure sempai, thank you."

"Its not a problem Haruhi. Here you go."

"Um, sempai?" Haruhi asked sniffing her drink.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Kyoya replied.

"Is there alcohol in this?"

"Why yes Haruhi there is. Is that an issue?"

"Well, I don't drink Sempai. I've seen what it does to my father and honestly, I can't stand the taste or the smell... I'm sorry" she said.

'Sigh, yup a lot harder than imagined. "Its okay, Haruhi. Here's some green tea."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be much longer I promise. :D<p> 


	7. Filler

**A/N: Well I've been busy...reading...finding awesome pictures...watching Naruto.. ya know the normal stuff :P. Well Anyways; Heres another chapter. Oh Just so ya'll know I'm sitting outside on the front porch watching the rain with my best friend and listening to "Come little Children". :P Well Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I need to get over it.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared out at the rain. '<em>I hope it doesn't thunder; If it thunders then those mischievous twins can hold onto Haruhi. Oh great I'M starting to sound like Tamaki<em>'. His face twisted into a smirk. 'Oh well, if it thunders I'll just have to get to her first right?" He said aloud. He made his way over to his table and turned on his laptop. Pulling up his plan for seducing Haruhi he crossed out the first one. Get her drunk. He sighs looking at the second, Hypnotism. "Geez, where am I going to get a hypnotist of all places? I wonder if Nekozawa can do it." He said tapping his fingers against his keyboard. He pulled out his phone and dialed the familar number. _'Figures that it'd go straigh-oh he picked up_' he thought.

"Nekozawa, Do you do hypnotism?"

"Hello to you too Kyoya."

"Oh pardon me, I didn't realize you'd want a greeting and wanted me to get straight to the point. Hello Nekozawa, do you do hypnotism?" Kyoya said gritting his teeth.

Nekozawa laughed. "Yes I do Kyoya. Why do you want me to hypnotize someone?"

He smirked. '_Perfect'_ he thought. "Well, see here's the idea..."

* * *

><p>[[At the Twin's Mansion]]<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi sneezed. She looked up outside. "I hope I'm not catching a cold" she said quietly focusing on her calculus.<p>

"HARUHI! LETS PLAY A GAME!" The twins said slamming into her door.

Haruhi sighed. "I can't right now; I have homework to complete."

"But Haruhi-" Hikaru started

"You NEVER want to play with us." Kaoru said

"**So you can finish your homework later**!" The twins finished saying.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"We were going to look at the attic" Kaoru said slyly. He knew the girl had been wondering what was in there but due to her indifferent and apathetic nature she just shrugged it off. Hikaru noticed her back stiffing and knew that he had her attention. He knew they weren't planning on the attic but if that was what it took to get Haruhi to play with them, then they will.

She sighed knowing they had won. "Well, can I at least finish my calculus homework? I'll put the rest away for later but I need to finish this while I'm in the mindset."

The twins grinned and went up to her and hugged her. "She's our little nerd brother" Hikaru said grinning. "She is" Kaoru agreed.

Ten minutes later she was finished with her calculus and she stretghed. It was a wonder how she got any of it done; the twins had been breathing down her neck. As soon as she started moving around, one of the twins grabbed her and pulled her so she couldn't get a chance to see what is going on. She would try to protest but she knew protesting was futile. She went along with the twins, as one had each wrist. The twins eyes slid over to each other noticing she wasn't resisting and Hikaru smirked.

"Interested in seeing whats in the attic Haruhi?" Hikaru said.

"I guess, It wouldn't surprise me if there was another house was in there though." She said bluntly.

"Is that why your not resisting?" Kaoru said.

"No, I just know resistance is futile. I've tried it and still wound up playing your hair brained schemes. So why resist when I know that in the end I'll still wind up playing?"

The twins sighed together. "Really Haruhi, you hurt us but we know you're just being blunt as usual."

* * *

><p>[[At Tamaki's]]<p>

"Mother, you want us to throw a party?" Tamaki said on the phone. He at the moment was staring in the mirror wondering why the guy he liked didn't like him. Seriously, it bothered him that someone other than Haruhi found him unattractive, or wasn't trying to jump his bones... "Yes mother I'm listening" he said absently minded.

"Really, what was said Tamaki?" Kyoya's voice rang out over the phone.

Caught in his lie he decided to change the topic. "Kyoya, tell me why you think Nekozawa doesn't like me? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Tamaki, if you let me throw this party; Nekozawa will be there." Kyoya said slyly knowing he'd jump at the chance and not ask his motives.

"REALLY? Sure Mommy. We can have a party. Where do you want it?" Tamaki's mind went into overdrive. '_Mommy is having a party for me and my future love. I'm so excited. Oh I wonder what I should wear...oh maybe I should listen to him'_ he thought to himself

"Tamaki" Kyoya stated, "Don't worry about it. I'll plan it. Just sit back and relax."

"Okay mommy!" Tamaki said with a grin.

* * *

><p>[[Honey's home]]<p>

* * *

><p>"Mori, I just got a bad feeling."<p>

"Ah."

"You think Kyoya knows what he's doing?"

"Nope."

"Nor do I" Honey replied looking out. He had been training with Mori for the better part of the day with his cake breaks. "Oh well time for cake!"

* * *

><p>[[Kyoya's home]]<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya got off the phone with Tamaki and smirked. 'This will be easy. A sure fire way to get her to notice me.<p>

' His smirk grew wider as he looked out at the dwindling rain. '_Well it looks like it isn't going to thunder, might as well work on some business before bed_'. He went to sit at the laptop and couldn't concentrate. He bit his lip thinking about stuff that he and Haruhi could finally do when they are together instead. He tried to sway his perverted thoughts but they just kept coming back stronger. He gave up and went to take a cold shower and finally went to bed.

* * *

><p>[[Twins home]]<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, Hikaru! Stop." Haruhi squealed. She was currently being tickled by the twins as they had accidentally found her ticklish spot.<p>

"But Haruhi," Hikaru started

"You never laugh!" Kaoru finished.

"Its nice to hear it every once in a while you know". The twins said together.

Haruhi yawned. "Okay guys, I'm tired though. I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning." Haruhi exited and made her way to her over-sized room. Don't get her wrong she loves it. It was a calming blue with specks of orange, "To remind you of us" the twins had said with smirks on their face. What she really loved about the room though was the bed and the book self. The book shelf was filled with tons of books in English and in Japanese, since those were the only two languages she knew. She sort of knew French but not enough to feel comfortable reading. It had everything from Romance to Angst. To Manga to Serious. It was tall. Which meant was at least ten feet tall as the room had 16 ft walls. It was a cherry oak too. Her gaze went to the window where there was a light breeze coming in from the window. The balcony door had been opened earlier and her guess was Kaoru never closed it. She smiled thinking of the twins walking over to the door. They always knew how to make her feel better no matter what. They refused to leave her alone, she guessed it was a side effect of breaking into their wall. She closed the door and pulled the orange sheth cloth over the door giving the room an orange moonlight glow. She changed and crawled into her full sized bed. This could undoubted, be her favorite. It was a goose feather pillows and bed. Fluffy and soft. Not like her bed had been. Hard and lumpy. She took her mind out of that place. She didn't want to think about it. She sighed turning over into the silk sheets and stuffed her face into the pillow. She sighed and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well our internet had gone down for a short while due to storms which pushed me father back from releasing this chapter. Sorry. I had fun writing this, well that was because I decided to dance out in the rain with my friend to give me inspiration. :D I hope you enjoy! (:**


	8. The Place, The time, and the day

**Kyoya's Home**

* * *

><p>Kyoya called Honey knowing the short hyperactive boy would help him.<p>

"Honey Sempai?" Kyoya asked as the phone picked up.

"No its Mori, Mitsukini is sleeping right now." Mori stated.

"Ah, Okay thank you Mori Sempai. Have Honey call me when he awakens please?"

"Ah." Mori said then hung up.

Kyoya bit his lip wondering how he was going to pull this party off. He pulled up the list on his computer and looked at it. He was thinking that the party should be on a Friday so that way if she does like him they could spend the weekend together and not worry about anything. And if she didn't then it gave him plenty of time to not show his face and pull another plan to get her to fall for him. He was going to have her one way or another. He narrowed his eyes as his phone ranged.

"Hello Kyoya Otori speaking" He answered.

"Its Huni, what do you need Kyo-chan?" the childish voice answered back.

"Ah, Honey-Sempai. I'm throwing a party and was wondering if we could throw it next Friday at your place?"

"Sure, everyone but me is going out of town.. Why do you need my house Kyo-chan?"

"Well I'm throwing a party and Nekozawa is coming and I want him comfortable." He stated.

Honey nodded to himself. "Wait, why is he coming?"

"Ah, we're going to do a show. A hypnotizing one. Its not for the Host Club costumers. Just us seven and Nekozawa. And Dates if we chose for them to come." Kyoya replied back.

"Ah, I understand. Okay sure Kyo-chan. We can do it here. What time Friday?"

"I was thinking about Seven PM is that Okay?"

"Sure. Me and Mori will decorate so don't worry."

Kyoya nodded and checked that off his list. "Thanks sempai."

"Anytime Kyo-chan" Honey said hanging up.

Kyoya smirked to himself. Well the decorating was going to be taken care of. Now he had to let the twins and Haruhi know. Honey would tell Mori, and he had already gotten the okay from Tamaki. _'This was going to be way easier than planned.'_

* * *

><p><strong>The Twins and Haruhi's Place.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat on her window still looking out at the garden that the twins grandmother had put together. It was quite beautiful in her opinion. She heard her door slammed shut and she quietly groaned. She loved the twins; her twins. But sometimes she just wanted to be alone. Like today. It had been a month since her father passed away and she just wanted to wallow by herself in pity. However, the twins had different plans.<p>

"Haruhiiiiii" They exclaimed pouting because thier entrance hadn't been noticed.

She briefly looked over and nodded to them. "Make it quick I don't feel like talking today".

The twins looked over at each other and decided that today probably wasn't a good day to annoy their Haruhi cause just as much as they were hers, she was theirs. All in a brotherly and a sisterly fashion of course. They knew that she liked Kyoya and Kyoya liked her. They wanted to get them together which brought them back to the days news.

"Kyoya is throwing all of us a party and we have to be there. Boss says Kyoya is trying to get Tamaki and Nekozawa together but we don't believe that. However, we all have to go so no excuses and we'll find you a pretty dress...or we can make you one" They said together slyly.

She shook her head saddened by the fact that Tamaki's crush actually liked him back. She knew that they were going to get together. But her and Kyoya probably wouldn't. Unknown to her she started to mutter about Kyoya. The twins sniggering brought her back to reality. She sighed.

"When, where and at what time?" She looked at the twins expectantly.

"Friday, 7, at Honey-Sempais'." They said together.

Haruhi nodded. Then looked at the twins and her own wardrobe and back at the twins with an eyebrow raised. "I'm assuming your here because you want to take me to try on dresses and outfits correct?" She asked.

The twins grinned, "Well, if you insist. Get dressed and we'll go shopping in an hour." They then left the room to get dressed themselves. Sure they were already dressed but they wanted to look exceptionally good. They only hoped Haruhi would put some effort into getting dressed as well.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is short but I wanted to do the shopping scene with the twins and Haruhi alone. Sorry I haven't posted in like..a month and a half just some issues going on in the homestead but I haven't forgotten my readers! Trust me! (: As always; Reviews are welcomed but you don't have to. Sorry its so short as well. :P XOXO, Himuro Michiko


	9. Teal and Shopping

Hey readers: Sorry I haven't been posting. Due to issues I had moved and lost internet for a while but I'm back! :D Here is a shopping scene for you! XOXO, Himuro Michiko!

* * *

><p>Hikaru was wondering what was taking Haruhi so long. He was looking at a black gown that would fit her body perfectly. He picked it up and brought it to the dressing room. "Are you finished yet Haruhi? I want to see you in that dress. I also have another dress for you".<p>

Haruhi grumbled and stepped out of the door. Her face was wearing a pout. She looked at the twins expecting critism as usual. The dress they had her in was a one shoulder teal silk dress that hakerchiefed around her knees. There was a diamond belt around the waist, excentuating her small size.

"Well?" She asked embarressed.

"That colour looks amazing on you Haruhi" the twins said together.

"Here," Hikaru said, "Try this on and take that one off. We are definatly buying you that but I'm not sure if this party is the right party for that dress."

Haruhi glared at him and took the black dress from him and went back into the dressing room where she procedded to change.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "She looked good in that dress. I really like it brother".

Hikaru nodded. "I did too but I'm not sure I want the wolf to see her in that just yet. That's why I said we're going to get it but I'm not sure if we are going to let her wear that to the party or not." He said looking towards his brother.

Kaoru nodded as Haruhi came out in the black ball gown.

The gown swooshed as she moved out alerting the boys she was out of the dressing room. The gown was black with a plum lace over the top half. It had a full skirt that was black, and the top half was black silk with a plum lace over it that showed off her shoulders.

"Turn" the twins said together.

Haruhi turned gently as not to ruin the dress and the back dipped down to her lower back. The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, go change. Koaru it's your turn to find a dress." He nodded and went and picked out two dresses for her to try on.

"Haruhi, may I come in? I have two new dresses for you to try on" Kaoru said knocking on the door.

"Just pass them through the door Kaoru."

He shrugged and once she opened the door he passed the dresses through and got the other dresses she had tried on. He gave them to his brother and nodded. "I like these as well. I wonder what she is going to say once she finds out we are buying her more than one dress?" Hikaru smirked. "That's why we aren't telling her dear brother." They sat down outside the dressing room waiting for Haruhi to come out.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's pov.<p>

* * *

><p>Man, these dresses are so aggravating to get on and off. How many are they going to get me to try on? Actually, didn't they say they liked the teal? Why won't the teal work... How do I put this on?" She picked up the dress, it was a very beautiful dress, it was white and had rubies on it. She studied the dress and finally figured out how to put it on and she grumbled about it as she was putting it on.. "Why can't dresses be simple? They use to be simple." She opened the door and walked out to where the twins were.<br>"Well?" She asked.

The twins looked at her up and down and nodded.

"The dress fits you well. It grabs your boobs and cinches your waist and spreads out making you look like you have some hips." Hikaru said looking at her.

Kaoru studied the design, "However, white looks horrible on you.. I'm not really liking that ruby either... Next?"

I sighed and said sure and walked back into the dressing room. "It's not good... I'm too white. blah blah blah." I glared at myself in the mirror then took the dress off. I hung it up and tried on the next dress. It was a burgendy colour and it had one sleeve. Sighing I put that dress on and walked out grumbling.

"I don't like it" I said looking at the twins.

"Why not" They asked in unision.

"For one, I can barely walk. Two, it's mermaid style, I don't like how it grips my legs together, and three... I look fat..." Haruhi said looking to the side blushing.

The twins lifted an eyebrow. "You...look fat? Where?" Hikaru said trying not to laugh.

I glared at him. "Shut up" I played with the jewels that was on my chest. That went from my left shoulder to my right side in a curve.

"Well, go put it up then" Kaoru said sighing.

"Wait, here try these" Hikaru said. "These are the last ones you have to try on. " I looked at them and sighed and walked out.

* * *

><p>The Tiwins POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Well to be honest, I didn't like the last one either Kaoru."<p>

"Eh.. It definatly looked better on the rack. " Kaoru replied back streching out. He looked at his watch. "After these we need to go, don't forget we have a meeting with dad." Hikaru nodded absently waiting for Haruhi to come out.

She opened the door and the twins were amazed. The dress was a plain teal dress, in a grecian style. It had an empire style waist and the silk was cut off right above the boobs. There was black lace over the top of it so it had a shoulder and a choker style neck. The dress looked amazing on her.

After the twins caught the breath they nodded. "Yes, definatly that is the dress." Haruhi looked at them, "So do I have to try on the next one?" Hikaru looked at Koaru wondering if they had time for her to and he nodded. Looking back at Haruhi and said yes and watched her sigh with a smirk on his face.

"Kaoru, did you see that dress?"

"I did...Kyoya will love it.. " Kaoru said nodding. Hikaru nodded with him as they waited for her to come out. They doubted that the dress will be the last dress. They were willing to bet money.

Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room in the last dress for the day. She looked at the twins and said "Well?"

Hikaru looked up and smiled. The dress she had on was a lavender colour and it was silk. It fit her body right and it stopped right above her knees. It was just your average silk party dress but they were going to buy that one as well.

"Very well you can change out into your regular clothes". Hikaru said smiling. She smiled in went back into the dressing room as Kaoru went to pay for the four dresses.

Haruhi came out of the dressing room and looked at the twins expectantly. "Well, where to now?"

The twins in laughter said "Home, Haruhi, Home."

* * *

><p>Whoa. Anyways there is the shopping chapter for ya'll! I hope ya'll enjoyed it.<p>

XOXO,

Himuro Michiko.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

This is short, I really had no idea what to type. :/

~Himuro Michiko.

* * *

><p><strong>At Haruhi's and the twins.<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed. She had woken up just a while ago, excited for today. The reason being was the party was today. She glanced at herself in the mirror picking up the pieces of her hair looking at how long it's gotten. Murmering to herself, '<em>I need a hair cut'<em>, She made her way over to the door where the twin maids were knocking. Opening the door she peered at them expectedly.

"Haruhi-sama, we're here to help you!" The maids chipped together.

Sighing, Haruhi made her way out of the doorframe and into the bedroom. "Come in". She looked at all he of the dresses the twins had bought her the other day. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked the maids. Glancing at her, they got an evil look and their eyes. "Oh, Haruhi-sama, just trust us". They said together. Glupping, Haruhi nodded her answered. The twins made their way to her and she just closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tamaki's.<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S MY OUTFIT? WHERE ARE MY SHOES?" He threw everything behind him fast searching for everything. He was nervous about tonight because Nekozawa was going to be there. He didn't want the other to think of him as not put together. With the way things were looking though, it seemed that way. The maids behind him, sighed calmly picking up his stuff. "Souh-sama, please calm down. Your outfit is on its way here, and the shoes are being shined as we speak. Please go take your shower and calm down". Tamaki, looked at them and gave them a brilliant smile. "You are livesavers, thank you so very much". He made his way into the bathroom and stripped as he got into the shower. The maids behind him sighed dreamily, knowing he was gay. "Such a shame, such a shame".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At Huni's<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne, Takashi, do you think everything is going to work out all right?" Huni asked getting a piece of cake for himself.<p>

"Ah." Mori answered.

"Me too." Said Huni.

Knocking at the door were the maids. "Come in" answered Huni.

"Young masters, it's time to start getting ready". The maids said bowing. Nodding Huni dismissed them and finished his cake. "Let's go Takashi".

* * *

><p><strong>At Kyoya's.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are the plans set in motion?"<p>

"Yes Father."

"Good. Dismissed."

Bowing Kyoya walked out of the room sighing. He glanced at the time sighing. Making haste to his bedroom, he decided not to wear the purple tie. He had heard from the twins that she was going to wear teal. Smirking he just imagined how she looked. He took a deep sigh before opening his bedroom door and stepping in. He decided he needed to shower first. He stripped when he got into his room and made his way to the bathroom all in his naked glory. He stopped first to put on some pumping music by the Black Veil Brides and turned it up before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Twins<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyoya will drop his jaw once he see's her in that dress" Hikaru started.<p>

"No doubt. She looks amazing and it's elegant and it just fits her" Kaoru finished.

Kaoru made his way over to his brother and started to fix his purple tie. "Hikaru, your tie is crooked here let me fix it". He and his brother immediently went into a "brotherly love" scene. The maids had just opened the doors and fainted at the sight of the twins in each others arm. Kaoru smirked at Hikaru. "Well, it still works." Grinning, Hikaru fixed Kaoru's green tie then made his way over to the banister to get all the stuff he needed. "Kaoru, are you ready?" Hikaru asked. "Yea, just let me finish my hair" was the answer he got from the bathroom. Kaoru messed up his hair perfectly and walked out grinning. "Lets go get Haruhi." He stated.

The twins made their way through the mansion and down to Haruhi's door. Knocking, they asked the maids if Haruhi was ready yet. Receiving a no for the answer, they sighed and told the maids to hurry up. Meanwhile in Haruhi's room, They had painted her toenails teal with a French black on top. She had on some baby heels that were silver that had a chain heart hanging down over the ankle. She had on the flowing Grecian dress that was chosen for her and a wig to make her hair long. The hair was in ringlets down her back and she had on light make up. Her nails just finished drying as the maids opened the doors to let the twins see her. The twins gasped at the beauty that was in front of them.  
>"Haruhi, you look amazing." They said together.<p>

Blushing, "Thank you. Shall we go?" She asked.

Nodding they made their way out of the mansion and were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tamaki's.<strong>

* * *

><p>He had just finished getting ready when was stopped by one of the maids. "Tamaki-sama, are you ready?"<p>

Nodding Tamaki, "Yes. Is the car pulled around?"

The maid grinned at him "Yes sir. You look nice, that tuxedo fits you well".

Tamaki grinned at her and flew off into some French as he made his way out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At Huni's and Mori's.<strong>

* * *

><p>They were ready. Glancing at the time, Huni decided to have one more cake.<br>"They should be arriving soon, ne Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Haruhi is going to freak out isn't she Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Want some cake Takashi?"

"Ah."

Takashi poured some tea for Huni and himself and ate a small slice of cake with Huni.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kyoya's.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Keys," he patted down his pockets, "check."<p>

"Wallet," he felt around, "check."

Sighing he looked at the clock. He had just finished getting ready and was about to leave. "I think I have everything I need." He made his way out of the bedroom and told his father he was leaving.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the last chapter, what awaits us for the party? Keep reading and find out.

~Himuro Michiko


	11. Love heals

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter, and the ending is a surprise. So please enjoy and tell me what you think of it.**

**With Love,**

**Himuro.**

_**Chapter 11.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~All POV'S~<em>**

* * *

><p>Haruhi entered the ballroom followed by the twins. Her Grecian dress swirling behind her taking away Kyoya's breath who was waiting for her. She looked up and saw him and Kyoya thought he saw a flicker of surprise cross her eyes but it was gone before he could be sure. Kyoya bowed before her, "Care to dance Miss Haruhi?" Blushing, Haruhi accepted leaving the twins. The twins looked at each other and smirked. "Brother, was that a blush on Haruhi's cheeks?" Hikaru asked his twin. Kaoru nodded. "I believe it was brother."<p>

Huni and Mori entered the mansion's room and went to stand next to the twins. "Ah, so have they confess yet Hika-chan?" Huni asked the elder twin. Hikaru shook his head, "No, senpai, they haven't confess yet." Huni nodded towards the twin and looked at Kaoru. Mori spoke up, "It'll be tonight more than likely." Everyone nodded in agreement. Hikaru sighed, "Well, what are we going to do? This is going to be pretty boring if we're just sitting here, watching them flirt." Kaoru nodded, "Hey, where's boss?" He said suddenly. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized that Tamaki wasn't there. Haruhi had noticed everyones eyes widened and she excused herself from the dance and made her way over to the boys.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked boys as she got closer. Huni shaking his head, "Haru-chan! It's terrible, Tama-chan isn't here!" Kyoya, who was standing on the side looked at his pocket watch, realizing the time and that indeed Tamaki was late. "Come to think of it, Nekozawa isn't here either". He said musing.

Trumpets started to blow and Tamaki entered, "I.. you're wonderful prince have finally arrived". He said flourishing.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi spoke, "Tamaki, was the enterence really necessary?" She asked the elder man.

"DAUGHTER!", Tamaki yelled and threw himself towards her.

Gracefully sidestepping him she looked at him with a look of irritation on her face, "What have I told you about calling me that?"

Tamaki looked down shamefully, "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I won't do it again." Tamaki looked up and remembered that Nekozawa was suppose to be there and he got excited. "Hey! Hey! Is Nekozawa here yet?" He asked everyone.

Kyoya shook his head, "No Tamaki. He isn't here yet." Tamaki's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "He's not?" Haruhi sighed, "No Tamaki, he isn't." Tamaki's expression fell and he went to his emo corner.

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm so late!" Nekozawa said entering the premises, running in. Everyone swirled their head to the male who's usually covered in a dark cloak and their eye's widened. Nekozawa looked at them back confusingly, "What is it?"

Everyone looked at him, "Well, um, you're not wearing your cloak…or your wig…" The blonde haired, prince of darkness, looked shocked and realized what they were talking about. Screeching, he turned away and put on his cloak. "There, that's better."

"All matters aside Nekozawa, where were you earlier?" Kyoya said snapping about all the commotion.

Nekozawa sighed, "there was a family emergency that I had to attend to." Kyoya nodded as he understood what he was talking about.

"You don't have to go into it." Kyoya said on the matter. Nekozawa looked gratefully towards the dark haired male and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Was the answer, Kyoya received from him.

Kyoya got the music started again and everyone started to dance. Everytime that Kyoya went to talk to Haruhi or try to dance with the girl, Tamaki came up to Kyoya and interrupted. His nerves were slowly grinding. All Kyoya wanted to do was talk to Haruhi, be around Haruhi, laugh with Haruhi, yet Tamaki wasn't allowing that because he wasn't making progress with Nekozawa who was in some dark corner. Haruhi had started to dance with Mori, Kyoya noticed. His eyes narrowed on the girl. Kyoya cut his eyes towards Nekozawa and decided that this would be a good time to do the show. He motioned towards Nekozawa and he took the stage with the lights dimming.

"Everybody," Nekozawa started to speak, "I wish to welome you to my magic show. Today we are going to do hypotnizm."

Everyone started to whisper about it and Haruhi lifted an eyebrow. She didn't believe in the stuff so she doubted that it worked. Shrugging, she decided to go along with it.

Nekozawa looked into the crowd and starts with it. "To start with this, everyone please close your eyes and listen to my voice." Everyone closed their eyes, and listened to the voice. "Now, think of these numbers, 3, 2,1…." Everyone did it, Nekozawa knew. He was watching everyone, "Now, open your eyes". Everyone opened their eyes and Nekozawa smiled. "Think of the person you like and name them."

Haruhi said "Kyoya" before she even realized what she had said, and at the same time, Tamaki had said, "Nekozawa". Nekozawa, realizing what Tamaki had said, fled the premises, breaking the hypnotism. Kyoya feeling pleased with knowing that Haruhi liked him back, watched Tamaki chase after Nekozawa. Haruhi shrugged about the whole situation and started to talk to the twins. She didn't believe that Kyoya liked her back. The twins, realizing this, excused themselves to grab Kyoya and bring him over. Haruhi looked up at the male, when he appeared in front of her, with the twins by his side who were smirking the whole time.

"Haruhi, someone has something to say", the elder Hitachiin twin stated.

Haruhi looked up expectingly. "Yes?"

"Haruhi…. Lets go outside." Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded and walked outside following him to the lake where the scent of Lotus flowers went into her nose and she smiled softly.

"I hope Tamaki and Nekozawa work out." She stated softly, looking out at the lake with the moonlight shining down.

Kyoya, who was too preoccupied with how Haruhi looked in the moonlight, nodded in agreement.  
>"I love you Haruhi. I love you so much."<p>

Haruhi, shocked, looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat from her honey coloured eyes.

"I love you so much. I love you because when I'm with you, I'm me. I'm not my father's child, I don't have to meet any expectations. I am myself around you and I want to be a better person when I'm around you. There is no one else for me. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I love you because to you, I'm not some rich heir you can dig into. I'm human when I'm with you and you're my downfall. I'll do anything for you so please, Haruhi…say something. Tell me you love me too because I know you love me. Tell me that you want to be with me because I know you want to be with me. Tell me how you feel and kiss me. Kiss me because you can. Kiss me because you want to, Kiss me because you love me." Kyoya stated breathlessly.

Haruhi, who had been sitting in shock the whole time, threw herself into his arms, kissing him. "I love you. I want to be with you." She said kissing him.

Kyoya smiled at the girl afterwards, and started to walk back to the party.

"I wonder how Tamaki and Nekozawa are doing," Kyoya mused walking back into the party. He stopped in his tracks seeing the two males kissing each other and clapping.

"Well, I guess that answers our question" Haruhi said.

Kyoya smiled at the girl and entwined their fingers together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

* * *

><p>AN: The confession that Kyoya gave Haruhi, well, I threw myself into it so please, tell me what you think.


End file.
